<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночные альянсы by Krayn_Aletale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431584">Ночные альянсы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale'>Krayn_Aletale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Долг короля [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik You Slut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and there was only one bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Чарльз Ксавьер, король Вестчестера, приглашает правителя Геноши провести ночь в его постели в знак демонстрации доверия и союзничества между королевствами, он, безусловно, оказывается не готов к столь ощутимому результату.<br/>Это не означает, что он разочарован.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Долг короля [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночные альянсы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856541">Nocturnal Alliances</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful">InsertSthMeaningful</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Устало вздохнув, Чарльз впился в Рэйвен пристальным взглядом. Поправляя его покрывало, квазисестра явно получала удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как он краснеет.</p>
<p>- Просто имей в виду: я не собираюсь наслаждаться этим, - прошипел он, почесывая аккуратно подстриженную бороду, которая от нервного ожидания начинала зудеть.</p>
<p>- Конечно нет, дорогой брат. - Рэйвен опустилась на край матраса, мгновенно сводя на нет свою кропотливую работу по приведению простыней в безупречный вид, и сверкнула самой невинной улыбкой. – В конце концов, вы делаете это исключительно для своей страны и народа.</p>
<p>Если бы Чарльз по-прежнему мог в полной мере использовать ноги, он бы ее спихнул. Вместо этого он отклонился назад на бесчисленные подушки, поддерживающие спину, и послал тонкое ощущение угрожающего спокойствия: – Король Геноши опаздывает.</p>
<p>- Говоришь так, словно не можешь дожда-ай! Чарльз!</p>
<p>На сей раз Чарльз подался вперед и ущипнул ее за бедро сквозь ткань вычурного платья. После чего она, стрельнув неодобрительным взглядом, сдвинулась к изножью постели вне досягаемости его рук, прежде чем предпринять вторую попытку: – Ты говоришь так, словно не собираешься в любом случае засидеться за чтением до поздней ночи, пока глаза не зажжет. Говорю тебе, Эрику Леншерру провести ночь с тобой будет гораздо сложнее, чем тебе с ним. Тебе давно следовало бы уйти в отставку и позволить мне вести переговоры между нашими королевствами.</p>
<p>- Чтобы ты могла прыгнуть в постель с Королевой Фрост из Утопии и Регентом Монро из Ваканды под предлогом символа единства между их страной и нашей? – фыркнул Чарльз, дрожа от смеха. – О, прошу тебя, Рэйвен, я вижу насквозь все твои игры.</p>
<p>Сверкнув желтыми глазами, Рэйвен едва открыла рот упрекнуть его в ответ, когда высокие дубовые двери покоев Чарльза распахнулась, и в дверном проеме появился Эрик Леншерр Геношский.</p>
<p>Серо-зеленые глаза блуждали от Рэйвен к Чарльзу, и он тихо сказал: - Прошу простить меня за опоздание, Ваше Величество. Я соблюдал мои молитвы. – Затем, кивнув в знак благодарности слугам, что сопровождали его и закрыли дверь позади, он подошел к свободной стороне постели Чарльза и начал снимать одежду.</p>
<p>Глаза Рэйвен широко распахнулись, а мысли становились все более и более душными от распутства, пока она наблюдала, как король Геноши разоблачается слой за слоем богато расшитых одеяний, тогда как Чарльз намеренно перевел взгляд на тяжелый фолиант, раскрытый на коленях. У него, разумеется, не было ни малейшего намерения даже украдкой взглянуть на стройную, атлетичную фигуру Эрика Леншерра. Абсолютно нет.</p>
<p>Он был так поглощен блокированием шепота слуг и манящего шороха стягиваемых одежд Леншерра, что почти не заметил, как Рэйвен тыкает его бесчувственную ногу.</p>
<p>~ <em>Что?</em> ~ беззвучно сказал он, когда ей удалось, наконец, привлечь внимание.  </p>
<p>~ <em>Независимо от твоего притворства, тебе очень понравится этот «традиционный акт демонстрации единства», дорогой брат.</em> ~ направила она кристально-ясную мысль через их связь, а затем, прежде, чем он смог бы заблокировать ее, добавила несколько ярких впечатлений от обнаженной загорелой спины Леншерра и поразительно узкой талии.</p>
<p>Чарльз сделал вид, словно не пускает слюни на красочные образы, и бросил на сестру осуждающий взгляд. ~ <em>Это традиция, Рэйвен, не более. Два короля вместе возлежат на постели в течение ночи и неизменно пробуждаются утром, не сделав ничего больше - лишь проявив доверие и лояльность друг к другу. ~</em></p>
<p><em>~ Не цитируй мне справочник королевских манер. ~ </em>Видя, что король Геноши почти закончил, Рэйвен поднялась со своего места рядом с Чарльзом и аккуратно сложила руки перед собой.</p>
<p>Чарльз очень тихо и очень раздраженно вздохнул. ~ <em>И уверяю тебя, Рэйвен, между мной и правителем Геноши нет ничего, кроме дружбы. </em>~</p>
<p>~ <em>Скажи мне это еще раз утром. </em>~ Рэйвен хихикнула, кивая, когда слуги поклонились и ушли.</p>
<p>В напряженной тишине комнаты шумно зашелестело плотное покрывало, когда Эрик Леншерр Геношский проскользнул под одеяло на кровать и устроил голову на подушке. На мгновение Чарльзу показалось, что он может мельком уловить его лепестково-белые волосы, скромную ночную рубашку, восхитительный наклон носа…</p>
<p>Мойра Мактаггерт, управляющая королевского двора Ксавьер, приблизилась к изножью постели.</p>
<p>- Ваши Величества, - торжественно обратилась она к ним, - Я и полдюжины слуг будем спать прямо за дверью. Позовите, если Вам что-либо потребуется. Вы будете разбужены, когда часы пробьют девять утра.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, мисс Мактаггерт. – разрешив ей удалиться жестом руки, Чарльз сам удивился тому, как самоуверенно прозвучал его голос. – Спокойной ночи.</p>
<p>- Спокойной ночи. – эхом отозвалась управляющая и остальные слуги, прежде чем повернуться и выйти один за другим. Также быстро кивнув, Рэйвен подмигнула Чарльзу напоследок, несомненно, в слишком озорной манере, учитывая, что она должна была быть воспитана подобающе бывшей подопечной короля, и выскользнула в коридор.  </p>
<p>Дверь захлопнулась, и Чарльз Ксавьер Вестчестерский и Эрик Леншерр Геношский остались одни в тускло освещенной спальне.</p>
<p>Прошло несколько ударов сердца, но никто из них не произнес ни слова. На прикроватном столике Чарльза тревожно мерцала свеча, а тлеющие в камине угли весело потрескивали. Справа от себя Ксавьер мог ощущать, как разум Леншерра изнемогает от усталости.</p>
<p>Наконец, он набрался мужества и прочистил горло: -  Согласны ли Вы, если я оставлю свечу зажженной? Я хотел бы прочесть еще несколько страниц.</p>
<p>- Поступайте, как будет угодно. – последовал приглушенный из-за прижатой к лицу Леншерра подушки ответ. – Доброй ночи.</p>
<p>Глаза Чарльза взметнулись, прежде чем он мог остановиться. Скрипя зубами и ругая себя, он отвел взор от силуэта Леншерра, слабо очерченного покрывалом. – Спасибо. Доброй ночи.</p>
<p>Он обождал, и когда Леншерр ничего более не добавил, вернулся к чтению. Или, во всяком случае, попытался.</p>
<p>Буквы расплывались перед ним, но виной тому была не усталость. Его тело зудело под льняной рубашкой в самых невозможных местах, а сердце билось столь стремительно, что он боялся, что король Геноши сможет уловить это своим металлическим чутьем. Его вина, что они оказались вовлечены в эту ситуацию. Именно он был тем, кто предложил библиотекарям взглянуть на справочники манер и традиций в Вестчестерской библиотеке, чтобы найти церемонию, которая укрепит связь между Геношей и Вестчестером, и он был тем, кто, в конечном итоге, представил результаты своему совету, само собой, не изучив изложенные варианты заблаговременно. Советники же единодушно согласились: Чарльз должен был пригласить Эрика Леншерра совершить дипломатический визит, и провести ночь в одной постели должно было стать его частью.</p>
<p>И вот они здесь, неловко расположились на противоположных концах одной постели, тогда как Чарльз отчаянно пытался отвлечь себя мыслями о довольно дружественных днях, что они провели вместе прежде.</p>
<p>Когда стало очевидно, что сосредоточиться на чтении было почти невозможным подвигом, Чарльз откинулся на подушки, поддерживающие его измученную спину, и выпустил раздраженный вздох в третий раз за вечер.</p>
<p>Рэйвен подстроила это. Это было очевидно, и ни Хэнк Маккой, ни Армандо Муньос не могли быть более очевидными в своих рекомендациях относительного подобного плана действий из лучших побуждений.</p>
<p>Чарльз нахмурился. Его подданные пытаются найти ему компанию на ночь?</p>
<p>Тихий стон раздался со стороны Эрика – интимный звук спящего, и Чарльз, в конечном итоге, осмелился повернуть голову и должным образом взглянуть на него в свете дрожащего пламени свечи.</p>
<p>Вне всякого сомнения, правитель Геноши был человеком безупречной красоты. Теперь, когда он был в ловушке снов, его ресницы трепетали, как шелковые крылья серебряного мотылька. Неизменные тревожные морщинки на его лбу и вокруг великолепно скошенных губ исчезли, сгладились сном, и впервые с тех пор, как Чарльз увидел его, он выглядел почти умиротворенным. Из-под белой ткани оттянутого вбок воротника его ночной рубашки робко выглядывал загорелый верх ключицы.</p>
<p>Чарльз жаждал прикоснуться. Как бы порочно это ни было, он страстно желал попробовать на вкус, желал склониться и поцеловать эти трепещущие веки, нежные губы и высокий лоб, пробуждая ото сна.</p>
<p>Зашевелившись, Эрик снова застонал, глубже зарывшись щекой в подушку, и Чарльз ущипнул себя за заднюю сторону руки, тихо шипя.</p>
<p>Это было правдой – они весьма прекрасно <em>провели время</em> вместе в ходе пятидневного дипломатического визита Эрика, коротая вечера в рабочем кабинете Чарльза за игрой в шахматы после того, как днем он показывал гостю столицу Вестчестера и окрестные земли. Несмотря на сдержанность, почти замкнутость, регент Геноши приглашал к интригующим беседам и спокойно разделял моменты приятной компании. Как и Чарльз, он хорошо понимал ценность их союза.</p>
<p>И все же, это не означало, что связь между ними простиралась дальше. Да, Эрик улыбался ему больше, чем кому-либо еще; да, Чарльз не мог не признать, что нашел это довольно очаровательным, но нет. Они никогда не смогут быть чем-то большим.</p>
<p>Куда более вероятно, подумалось ему, что утром он проснется с кинжалом между ребрами, чем с любовью, зарождающейся между ними.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, он положил фолиант на прикроватный столик и потушил свечу. С шипением, пламя гасло, пока из освещения в комнате не осталось лишь слабое мерцание камина. </p>
<p>Уложив неподвижные ноги на матрасе, Чарльз натянул одеяло до подбородка и уставился в темноту потолка.</p>
<p>Справа от него ровно дышал Эрик Леншерр и видел сны о диких вещах. Чарльз вздохнул.</p>
<p>Засыпать будет скучно.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Еще не было утра, когда Чарльза выдернуло из сна весьма странное ощущение.</p>
<p>Кто-то уткнулся носом в его шею. Он чувствовал щетину у своего подбородка, теплые порывы дыхания на чувствительной коже горла и тяжелый вес поперек груди. Ощупав нечто на себе, он обнаружил, что это очень напоминает руку.</p>
<p>Все еще одурманенный сном, он взял руку Эрика и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, переплел их пальцы, словно дурак.</p>
<p>У Эрика перехватило дыхание, и, когда приятная дымка сна рассеялась, Чарльз медленно осознал, что мысли Геношского короля не были мыслями спящего человека, а принадлежали вполне бодрствующему.</p>
<p>Кровь прилила к щекам, и Чарльз попытался высвободить руку Эрика, но не смог, когда другой мужчина крепко сжал его пальцы. Мысли погрузились в пучину беспокойства и смущения: что теперь будет делать регент Геноши? Кричать от ужаса, пока к ним не вбегут слуги? Утверждать, что Чарльз напал, чтобы запятнать его честь?</p>
<p>Мысли, кружащиеся в голове Чарльза, мгновенно остановились, когда Эрик Геношский мягко выдохнул и произнес прямо ему на ухо: - Прошу меня простить. Просто… Ночи в Вестчестере всегда такие холодные.</p>
<p>Чарльз был уверен, что биение его обличительного сердца может быть услышано на улицах королевства и за его пределами. – О, в самом деле. - он умудрился запнуться, - Так, стало быть климат в Геноше более умеренный? Мне стоит позвать кого-нибудь подложить дров в огонь?</p>
<p>- Нет. – позволив безмерно удовлетворенному вздоху ускользнуть, Эрик полностью перевернулся и прижался своим телом к телу Чарльза с головы до пят, или, по крайней мере, Ксавьер предположил последнее, поскольку не мог чувствовать происходящее внизу. Кайма чужой ночной рубашки защекотала его подбородок, а потом король Геноши перебросил одну из ног через Чарльза так, что теперь наполовину лежал на нем. – Вы достаточно теплый, Чарльз Вестчестерский.</p>
<p>Было темно, кровь Ксавьера стучала в ушах, а сердце рвалось из горла, но он был совершенно уверен, что Эрик сияет самой широкой улыбкой из тех, что Чарльз у него когда-либо видел.</p>
<p>Медленно, не зная куда положить свободную руку, он провел ею по спине Эрика, только чтобы судорожно вздохнуть, когда правитель Геноши выгнулся к прикосновению, а его разум загорелся самым ярким переливом эмоций.</p>
<p>- Знаете, - промурлыкал Эрик, и обжигающее дыхание так близко отразилось на губах Чарльза, что он был поражен, как их носы еще не соприкасались, - Вам не было нужды заходить так далеко для обеспечения объединения наших народов.</p>
<p>- О? Неужели? – ответил Чарльз, вознося молитвы любому богу, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Рука нервно сжалась поверх крепких мышц спины Эрика, и было слышно, как они оба затаили дыхание.</p>
<p>Рукой, что не лежала поперек Ксавьера, Эрик проследил контуры лица Чарльза, нежно провел кончиками пальцев по его носу, по скуле, его губам. – На моей родине, - прошептал он настолько тихо, что Чарльзу пришлось напрячь слух, - Подобные соглашения просто скрепляются поцелуем.</p>
<p>- Вот оно как. – сказал Чарльз слабым голосом, а затем замер, когда Эрик склонился над ним, обхватив его челюсть ладонью и прижался губами к губам в поцелуе.</p>
<p>Спина Эрика выгнулась под рукой Чарльза, и он мягко, но, о, столь настойчиво, толкнулся в рот Ксавьера. И тот позволил ему, ошеломленный пьянящим вкусом, теплой тяжестью на груди и непрерывным мурлыканьем мыслей рядом со своими собственными.</p>
<p>Казалось, время замедлилось. Продолжая держать руку Эрика между их телами и зарываясь пальцами в серебристые, как лунный свет, волосы мужчины, Чарльз возликовал, когда прикосновение вырвало тихий, сладкий звук из горла Леншерра. И все же, Эрик продолжил целовать его, исследуя рот Ксавьера языком, словно хотел запомнить его вкус, его тепло, самого Чарльза.</p>
<p>Разум давно затуманился удовольствием, и, едва ли мысля ясно, у Чарльза все еще хватало рассудка задаваться вопросом, заключались ли все геношские соглашения столь интенсивным образом. Он в этом очень сомневался, однако, в самом деле, кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться?</p>
<p>Когда Эрик в конечном итоге отстранился, они оба тяжело дышали. Ночная рубашка на спине Леншерра была мокрой от пота, и внезапно Чарльз почувствовал потребность попробовать, поцеловать каждый укромный уголок и впадинку на теле Эрика. Его хватка на талии мужчины усилилась.</p>
<p>Впервые за долгое время он по-настоящему <em>желал</em>.</p>
<p>Регент Геноши подавил смешок. Чарльз почувствовал, как вся кровь в его теле устремилась к щекам, а от них по шее и к ключицам: он спроецировал все до единой своей мысли и эмоции. Как глупо.</p>
<p>- Прошу прощения. – но Эрик поспешно заставил его замолчать, приложив палец к губам.</p>
<p>- Не нужно, - сказал он, - Это было большой честью, Чарльз Вестчестерский. Мне больше не холодно.</p>
<p>После чего, к великому сожалению Чарльза, хватка на его руке ослабла.</p>
<p>- Не… - <em>уходи,</em> - Чарльзу хотелось сказать, хотелось крепко сжать тонкую талию и удержать рядом, но Эрик опередил его.</p>
<p>Осторожно, дабы не позволить прохладе проскользнуть под одеяло, он пристроился рядом, а его подбородок аккуратно опустился на плечо Ксавьера. Когда же Чарльз немедленно не обернул вокруг него руки, он разочарованно вздохнул и потянулся к его ладони. – Обнимите меня.</p>
<p>- Я… Да. – а что еще он мог сделать, кроме как подчиниться?</p>
<p>Осторожно, он скользнул рукой по талии Эрика, чтобы притянуть ближе, поощряемый сияющей волной согласия, захлестнувшей разум мужчины. А затем он почувствовал: сердце Эрика колотилось о грудную клетку, ничуть не менее взволнованное их действиями, чем у Чарльза.</p>
<p>Смелость от неожиданной уверенности преисполнила его, и Чарльз вытянул шею, чтобы оставить целомудренный поцелуй на губах Эрика. Вместо этого он попал в кончик носа, что было ничуть не хуже.</p>
<p>- Приятных снов, Эрик Геношский. – прошептал он в тишину комнаты, уже чувствуя, как ровное дыхание мужчины убаюкивает его снова.</p>
<p>Эрик улыбнулся в его плечо и ничего не сказал. Тихое жужжание его разума было подобно солнечному свету, пролившемуся впервые после долгой зимы и согревающему земли и все на них живущее.</p>
<p>И даже погрузившись в сон, Чарльз чувствовал, как в сердце робко зарождается смелая надежда на перемены.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos &lt;3» под текстом оригинальной работы :)<br/>Спасибо за прочтение!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>